Facade
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Rarity has been called to make a line of outfits for an infamous Pony Punk Star Jem Dazzle! However rumor has it that Punk superstar has a bad attitude and is known for being mean and cruel to her fans and coworkers. It's said that the only person word than JD is her body guard Grimoire, a silent but scary fellow. but are all as it appears in Ponyvile? rated T for possible language


Chapter 1

**I've never done a My Little Pony fanfiction before. Nor have I really read any. It's a bit embarrassing to be into the show for me. But I'd been making this up in my head for months, it was driving me crazy to not at least type out the first chapter. If this goes over well, then it'll be pretty great. If not, well I tried. *shrug* anyway Uhm…yeah….don't judge me just yet. Oh yeah forgot the disclaimer. My little Pony friendship is Magic does not belong to me. I only Own the OC Jem Dazzle, and my best buddy **_**EVER**_** owns Grimoire. Just sayin. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
**

In Ponyvile everything was quiet and peaceful, like it always was. Twilight, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were at Mr. and Mrs. Cake shop. Pinkie was playing with Pumpkin and Pound Cake, while the others sipped on oats and crème drinks. All was quiet in Ponyvile, until Rarity burst into the shop with a look of exasperation.

"This is the possibly the worst thing EVER!" She cried. The girls turned to look at her, with looks of concern and confusion.

"What's wrong Rarity?" Fluttershy asked in a small worried voice. Rarity draped her hoof over her head.

"Someone from Canterlot has asked me to make a line of outfits for some Celebrity! And she's coming here! Tonight! To see my designs!" She shouted before fainting. Apple Jack rolled her eyes.

"What in tar nation are you talkin about?" She asked.

"Really, I would have thought that having to design for someone from Canterlot would be a great opportunity to show off your designs Rarity." Twilight pointed out. Rarity sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"It is and it would be so much more exciting if it weren't for the fact that the said celebrity wasn't the biggest Diva in all Equestria!" She said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. Pinkie Pie looked up from the Cake babies and smiled.

"Well who is it?" she asked. Rarity groaned.

"Some Punk Rocker Pony named Jem Dazzle." She said. Rainbow Dash flew into the air and went wide eyed.

"JEM DAZZLE!?" She screamed excitedly, "As in _the_ Jem Dazzle Unicorn Punk Rock Star Jem Dazzle?!"

"You've heard of her Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash nodded proudly.

"She's only the second most awesome pony in Equstria! Second only to me of course." She explained, "I have all her CDs! And she's coming _here_?! To Ponyvile!?"

"Yes, well I don't find it exciting in the least bit." Rarity huffed, "She may be famous, but she's also Equestria's biggest Diva! She's always starting fights, not to mention, how rude she is to her fans and the people who work under her."

"Goodness, is she really like that?" Fluttershy asked softly. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Nah, that's all just rumors. I doubt she's really like that." She said, "She's way too cool for that!"

"Rainbow's fangirlin aside, ya can't go believin everything ya hear bout people." Apple Jack said "I bet Miss Jem Dazzle's nothin like those ponies in the media say."

"Hmm, maybe. Only time will tell on that. She's supposed to be arriving in Ponyvile at some point today," Rarity said rolling her eyes, "She's already late. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up at all."

"Now Rarity, I'm sure there's an explanation for her being late." Twilight explained wit ha smile. Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Like maybe she was stopped by the ponypoparazzi! Or her cart got highjacked by Diamond dogs! Or maybe she took a detour through the everfree forest and was attacked by TIMBERWOLVES!" Pinkie ranted on, the girls scowled.

"I don't think that would happen—well maybe one—but who would take a detour through the everfree forest?" Twilight said, "Everpony knows it's dangerous."

"Jem Dazzle _is_ a Diva let's not forget, she probably stopped to take a picture of herself on the way." Rarity huffed.

"Excuse me?" A somewhat husky disembodied voice asked. The girls turned to see a dark blue colored unicorn with silver eyes and a bright neon pink and black colored spiked main, walked into the Cake's bake shop. She wore red rimmed rose tinted glasses, and her ears were pieced with gold and silver earrings around her neck was a black collar with silver studs. She was accompanied by a black and green colored Pegasus stallion wearing what looked like heavy black armor. He glared through a metal face mask at the ponies in the surrounding area with piercing blue eyes. The two ponies walked up to the group.

"Did I hear somepony say my name?" the female Pony, Jem Dazzle asked harshly as she glared across the group of Phillies. None of the girls answered. Jem Dazzle huffed as she walked around them.

"Hmph, I didn't think so." She growled, "Does anypony know where the owner of Carousel Boutique is? I was supposed to meet with her, but _somepony_ decided to close up shop!"

Rarity's eyes darted around the room as she raised a shakey hoof, "U-uhm that would be me, Rarity."

"So you're the one who decided to not show up!" Jem Dazzle shouted glaring down at Rarity, "Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"Of course she does!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly, "You're Jem Dazzle! Equestria's biggest most coolest singer! Who wouldn't know you!?"

Jem Dazzle rolled her eyes and waved her hoof nonchalantly, "Well it's about time somepony showed some respect around here!"

"I'm sorry Miss Jem Dazzle," Twilight said stepping between Rarity and Jem Dazzle, "Rarity probably thought you weren't going to come today, so decided to close up. But it is your fault for being late—"

"LATE?!" Jem Dazzle shouted, "I'm a celebrity! I was not late! Grimoire! Were we late?!"

The armor clad Pegasus shook his head silently. Fluttershy, who stood infront of him raised her hoof nervously.

"W-well actually…uhm..." Fluttershy mumbled softly Grimoire stepped up to the shy Pegasus who looked up at him with sheer terror. "N-n-nevermind!"

Fluttershy then hid behind the girls in fear. Grimoire scowled, as Jem Dazzle rolled her eyes. She then turned.

"Well Rarity, I hope you at least have some decent designs to show me." She said in an arrogant, "And for the amount of time that I had to wait they'd better _Dazzle_ me."

With that Jem Dazzle and her body guard, Grimoire exited the shop. Upon their exit everyone in the building let out a sigh of relief. Rarity scowled after them.

"Fluttershy are you alright?" Twilight asked, Fluttershy hid under their table and shook with fear. She nodded fearfully.

"I-I-I'm fine…" She said in high whisper. The others scowled, unimpressed by Jem Dazzle and Grimoire's attitudes toward everyone so far. Rarity huffed.

"I told you she was a Diva!" She said, "I refuse to create anything for that unicorn Diva!"

"I dunno she kinda reminded me of you Rarity. Except you know, cooler." Rainbow Dash said, Rarity stomped her hoof on the ground.

"Now I will admit that I can be a bit…dramatic, at times," Rarity said, the girls cocked an eyebrow at her, "but I do not act like that! Jem Dazzle was just downright cruel! And her body guard, tormenting poor Fluttershy like that!"

"Maybe she's just stressed. You know how Celebrity Pony types are, always busy," Apple Jack said, "I bet once she gets the chance to let her mane down she'll be nicer. Her and that Grim-fella."

"Apple Jack's right, we should at least give her some time before making decisions about her so quickly." Twilight said placing a hoof on Rarity's shoulder, "Just give her time. And if anything happens we'll be right there to back you up."

"Thanks Twilight, and all of you. It's nice to know I'll at least have some support in all this." Rarity said with a slight smile.

"I'm _still_ waiting!" Jem Dazzle's voice shouted outside the shop. Rarity sighed.

"Sorry! I'm on my way!" She called back and then galloped to catch up with Jem Dazzle and Grimoire. The two scowled at Rarity as she tried to catch her breath outside. Jem huffed as she and Grimoire began walking again.

"I hate to be kept waiting! Try not to slack off." She hissed. Rarity nodded.

"Sorry." She mumbled, noting the irony in the punk rocker's words. Considering that she herself was in fact late. However she kept her thoughts to herself, walking into a slight trot to keep up with the rather tall characters. As they walked Grimoire eyed the area. For ponypaparazzi perhaps? Rarity had no idea, though she bet that was the truth. There were crowds, staring and gawking at the group. It wasn't often a celebrity came to Ponyvile. There was that one time Photo Finish came, but that was a long time ago.

At the boutique Jem Dazzle and Grimoire sat and waited for Rarity to go into the back and retrieve over a dozen designs. Some still in the sketching process, some finished and were hanging on ponikins, awaiting to be judged. Jem Dazzle gave a bored look as she scanned over the finished products. Rarity stood nervously as she waited for Jem Dazzle's opinion. Hopefully it would be over quickly and she'd never have to work with this punk pony ever again. Finally after looking at the last outfit Jem Dazzle stopped and stomped her hoof on the ground hard.

"I hate them!" She shouted, Rarity's ears drooped as the pink and black maned pony glared at her, "Is Rarity short for 'It's a rarity that anything good comes?' These are horrible!"

"Eh, well, what's wrong with them?" Rarity asked. Jem Dazzle, using magic, plucked Rarity from the ground and forced her to stand next to her as she gestured toward a beautiful gown a ruffled collar and flowing skirt with streaks of bright sky blue and white.

"Look at this mess! Does it look like something I could wear to a concert?" she hissed, "It's so not punk! And it's so tacky! I mean come on, who is this designed for?"

"I thought—"

"Dye it black and rip off that collar." Jem Dazzle interrupted, "Frills are _not_ punk! I want them all redone! By tomorrow!"

Rarity's eyes flicked from Jem Dazzle to her designs. The very thought of ripping up something so fabulous to match the personality of this punk pony was just outrageous! She had worked so hard on the design, and even worked night and day to finish layers in the skirt. It would be a crime against fashion to dye such vibrant colors black. However, Jem Dazzle was famous, and her designs would reach millions of ponies if she were to wear even one to her concerts or public appearances. So Rarity sighed.

"If that's what you want. I'll get started right away." She said then took up her outfits and trotted off. Jem Dazzle let out a sigh, as Grimoire whispered into her ear.

"Oh and I want gem stones too! Rubies! I am _Jem_ Dazzle after all!" She called after Rarity.

"Yes of course Miss Dazzle." Rarity called back, then sighed, "just relax Rarity. She's just stressed. After all, celebrities are under a lot of pressure. Besides, you can come up with something…ugh…punk…by tomorrow. Right?"

At the front of the boutique Jem Dazzle let out a tired sigh, sitting down next to Grimoire and playing her head on his shoulder.

"This is so exhausting," She sighed in a slightly softer tone of voice as she removed her glasses and looked up at Grimoire. She then said in a slight child-like tone,"Let's go back to the inn Grimmy, I'm tired."

Grimoire rolled his eyes and sighed as he forced Jem Dazzle to stand up and they exited the boutique. Leaving Rarity to her work.

**Yeah, that's the end of that chapter! O.Q I feel so bad for making these OC's so mean! O.Q poor Rarity, poor Flutteryshy. Now as I said I've never written a MLP fanfiction before. So I have no idea what you bronies will react to these. Please Review, no flames please! O.Q**


End file.
